


Guarded Heart

by peppermint_latte



Series: Hearts [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: Damien's POV throughout Rusted Heart.





	Guarded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Read this after Rusted Heart and Jaded Heart (Celine's POV), it won't make sense otherwise.

Damien wanted to believe from the moment he woke in the past, but he was too afraid to act.

Yes, Damien was a coward.

He tried to focus on the party, knowing that he couldn’t appear distracted. If he wasn’t going to be brave enough to change his fate he at least had to act as if nothing was wrong.

There was always the possibility that none of this was real, but Damien dismissed that quickly. That was a thought only meant to comfort him in his cowardliness. 

Damien focused on the other guests at the party, he could think himself in circles later. Right now he needed to…

Y/N, Damien’s eyes find them across the room. They look as troubled as he feels, and when their eyes meet he sees pain and disbelief flash across their face.

They smile weakly at him and worry settles in his gut. Damien quickly excuses himself from the conversation, no longer caring about making a good impression. He doesn’t even register exactly who he just walked away from.

He only has eyes for Y/N. He moves through the crowd and stops when he reaches them. He stands just outside their personal space, it’s muscle memory or something like that. Because he doesn’t plan it, his body just remembers how he trained himself to always stand the perfectly polite distance away from them.

“Is everything alright, old friend?” Damien is worried and trying to remember is this happened last time, they were just elected weren’t they? It’s probably that, but…

“I’m fine Damien, just some old memories finding their way to the surface. Go play your game of politics, don’t worry about me.” Their words immediately set alarm bells off in Damien’s head, it sounds so wrong. It doesn’t sound anything like the Y/N he knew. They would never have said any of that, ever, that’s just not how they were with each other, but it’s the tone they use that gets him.

Y/N has never sounded like that, so…defensive and bitter. He looks at them more carefully, their expression looks haunted.

Like they lived through something terrible…

It’s impossible. Improbable.

But…considering he’s here, is it really?

Damien lets it go and returns to the group he was standing with earlier and joins the conversation. He is somewhat distracted for the rest of the night wondering whether Y/N could also be from the future.

He’ll have to meet them and talk to them soon to confirm his suspicions.

This turns out to be a lot harder than expected.

Y/N is avoiding him, that much is obvious. As busy as they surely are, the two of them have always found time to meet.

Damien keeps himself distracted with his Mayoral duties and writing letters to Mark. Y/N won’t be able to avoid him forever. He even tells Mark some of his worries as risky as it is, Damien blames it on his anxiousness.

Mark’s next letter informs him that Y/N is avoiding him, Damien specifically. It only feeds his suspicion.

The letter doesn’t say much about their meeting and Damien knows Mark is leaving something out and it frustrates him enough for him to try sending Y/N another invitation to meet.

They reply, agreeing to have dinner. Damien wants to be angry or maybe hurt, but mostly he wants answers.

He gets them.

Damien doesn’t ask them anything immediately, he makes light conversation throughout dinner, saving his questions for after.

If their resigned look is anything to go by, Y/N knows this.

He starts off by asking about Mark, he knows he’s not going to get the truth out of them about what is bothering them, especially if they are from the future.

Mark, apparently, is the right angle. He hates using guilt, but he knows in another life these would have been his honest words. And he doesn’t think it would be wise to give up the act until he’s sure they’re from the future as well.

He relaxes when they don’t attempt to dodge answering the question.

The direction they go takes him by surprise, what are they talking about? Is Mark from the future as well?

Then, they tell Damien how they feel and he doesn’t anticipate it in the slightest.

He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and they wait patiently for a reply.

As Damien fully processes what they said joy courses through him. Truly? They truly feel that way?

The joy is dampened by fear, what if, what if they don’t mean it. Or-

He has to ask.

He does.

They reassure him that they do and they joy and wonderment beat through him, along with his heart. He can’t help but laugh from the feeling.

He gets up and goes over to them, kneeling in front of their chair, and pours his heart out.

The giddiness he feels at their shared confessions makes him forget his questions and worries. Whether they are from the future or not, he is happier than he ever remembers being.

That night they, consummate their feelings, in a manner Damien would not usually rush so quickly into, but they reassure him in the morning that they have already done plenty of waiting.

Damien sees a lot of Y/N after that night, not that he’s anything less than thrilled about that. He enjoys every moment doubly, knowing that it is only luck that gave him this second chance.

And then he gets Mark’s letter in the mail.

A farewell party.

He is definitely not the only one who has time travelled to the past.

Interestingly, he’s not as worried about it as he was before. Maybe because he has everything he wants and needs in life, or maybe because he’ll find out sooner or later if he’s patient.

And Damien is nothing if not patient.

The party is just that, a party. It is rather dull until Y/N arrives, Damien wishes he didn’t have to attend so many parties for work, it’s starting to suck the fun out of them.

Damien won’t deny that he loves the light teasing he does with Y/N, it’s easy and natural, like they’ve been doing this for years. Which they sort of have.

Mark appears soon enough to interrupt our conversation, and he confirms what Damien’s been suspecting since the first night at the party, Y/N travelled back in time too.

He doesn’t say anything, a place like this is far too public, but he spends the rest of the night thinking about whether he should reveal the truth to Y/N. 

He comes to the conclusion that it is better to wait.

And Damien does wait.

Mark leaves and the weeks go by, he doesn’t say anything.

They go to see Mark and Celine in the new house, Damien doesn’t wish to tell all of them at once, but he still thinks about telling Y/N while they’re on a date. He doesn’t.

Even when they get home he doesn’t tell them.

He says nothing at all until one night when they’re curled up together, as they fall asleep he whispers.

“I’m glad we have this second chance.”


End file.
